Dancing Away with My Heart
by That Girl55
Summary: "I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song, beneath that moon that was really a disco ball. I can still feel my head on your shoulder and hoping that song would never be over." -Dancing Away with My Heart, Lady Antebellum


A/N-Dmitri and Anya went their seperate ways after they fought Rasputan. Dmitri traveled around Europe, searching for work and exploring the countryside, while Anya became Anastasia, Duchess of Russia.

* * *

**_"I haven't seen you in ages, _**

**_Sometimes I find myself, wondering where you are._**

**_For me you'll always be eighteen_**

**_and beautiful_**

**_and dancing, away with my heart."_**

**_- Dancing Away With My Heart, Lady Antebellum_**

Anastasia smiled, adjusting the crown atop her head as she read the latest letter from Dmitri, which went in detail about his latest adventures in tricking and stealing and traveling.

His letters always made fun stories for everyone

to read, but secretly they terrified Anastasia. The thought of him never left her mind, and she said a quick prayer every night that he would return to her safely one day.

Their parting hadn't been an easy one, but not really a sad one either. She hadn't known who she was yet, and Dmitri wanted more out of life than to be "sitting pretty in a palace," as he put it. So they had gone their separate ways, promising to keep in touch.

On the first of every month, Anastasia would get a long letter addressed to her, sent from some foreign town or city, and inside would be letters and words and sentences. But these would be nothing but Dmitri's surface feelings, and even though they were countries away Anastasia could feel his heart breaking as even her own was cracking.

That's why she decided to see him. The latest letter had been sent from, conveniently, St. Petersburg, Russia.

Not only would she be returning to Dmitri, she would also be returning to what had once been the only home she'd ever known.

Anastasia smiled, relieved as she got safely off the train. After her mishap months ago with Vlad and Dmitri, she hadn't been extremely found of them. But for Dmitri, she would do anything.

She was dressed in normal, common clothes as not to attract any more attention to herself than necessary, and began her search by asking around town for a man named Dmitri.

It made her smile to know that he'd gone back to his old conman ways, as his dangerous side was part of what attracted her to him.

"'Excuse me," she walked up to an elderly woman, wrapped in blankets even though it was only a chill November breeze today.

It looked like the same woman who had helped her when she needed a travel visa, almost a year ago now.

"I'm looking for a man named Dmitri."

"Romanov Palace," the woman coughed out. "He's usually in the old princess' room now, the one that was found a few months ago. But, you didn't hear it from me."

Anastasia nodded, mumbling a thank you before heading towards the center of St. Petersburg.

She walked in the same way she had the first time, through broken boards.

Tears began to sting her eyes.

It was really no wonder her grandmama refused to return to this palace and renovate it, the memories were just, too strong.

"Dmitri!" She called loudly, this time unafraid of what lurked around the corners.

If she had battled Rasputan and won, she could truly handle anything.

Anything except this, that is.

Around the corner was Dmitri, his arm around a twig-like blonde who was laughing at something.

"You didn't mention that in your letters," she mumbled, a snarky smile plastered to her face.

His face looked confused, contorted, as if he had no idea how to explain this to either one of the women beside him.

"A...A-anya?" He said, his voice shakey.

"not anymore," Anastasia snickered, laughing slightly.

"Oh my, you're the Duchess Anastasia!" The blonde looked flustered and shocked as she curtsied. "Your highness."

"Uhm, that's really not necessary, Julia. She's...she's an old friend." Dmitri explained. "Anya, this is my...uhm, fiance, Julia."

Anastasia felt her heart hit the floor, and was greatful that all her training for royalty included how not to show your feelings.

But still, she felt that Dmitri could read her just by looking in her eyes.

Julia excused herself, and left Dmitri and Anastasia alone in the Palace.

"You never told me you had a fiance!" Anastasia said, feeling betrayed as she sank to her knees on the grand staircase leading to the ballroom.

"I...I didn't, let me explain-"

"Let me guess, you didn't think I still cared, did you?"

"You didn't even write me!" Dmitri said, holding back tears.

"I tried, believe me, but you were never at one address long enough, all my letters got returned. Goddammit, Dmitri, I..." Anastasia felt her pride get the best of her, and she stood up, ready to walk out.

"I still love you, anya, I always have." Dmitri called after her, making her stop and turn to face him.

She gave a break of silence, and Dmitri took it as cue to explain.

"I got her pregnant back in Italy last month, Anya, I have to marry her."

Anastasia smiled bitterly letting the tears fall freely this time.

"Then you'll be in St. Petersburg for a while, right?" Dmitri nodded, confused. "I'll write then."

Dmitri continued to look confused, while Anastasia's tears began to stop.

"We both have things to, uhm, take care of back home, i guess then. congratulations on the baby." She turned, walking out of the palace before calling back to him. "Hey, Dmitri, I loved you. I just thought you should know that."

* * *

_**"I can still feel you lean in to kiss me,**_

_**sometimes I wonder if you ever miss me."**_

_**-Dancing Away with my heart, Lady Antebellum**_


End file.
